Surprise
by vinur1996
Summary: The group decides to throw a surprise party for Rick, and Glenn has to make sure that Rick doesn't find out.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Walking Dead**

"More oatmeal, Hershel?" Carol asked kindly and put more oatmeal on Hershel's plate when he nodded. The group was sitting in the cafeteria except Rick and Judith, who were in the cell-block. Carl was sitting by himself, looking deep in thought.

"Hey Daryl?" Carl asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah kid?" Daryl answered without looking up and continued to oil his crossbow.

"What month is it?" Thanks to his knowledge, they were able to ask Daryl what time of the year it was.

"About mid-June, why?" Daryl said and looked up. Carl had also gotten the attention from the rest of the group.

"My dad's birthday is June 17th, I was thinking about giving him a present." Carl answered.

"That's a great idea, but what if we throw him a surprise party?" Maggie suggested and Beth nodded, "Yeah, he's been so down lately, this will probably cheer him up." She added and smiled.

After a few minutes of planning, the group had decided to have the party later that day, everybody had gotten different jobs to make this possible.

"But we have to make sure that Rick doesn't find out." Michonne said, and everybody nodded their agreement.

"Glenn, you have to make sure Rick doesn't find out." Hershel said and turned towards Glenn, who was sitting next to him.

"What? Why me? I'm a horrible liar!" Glenn said but Hershel just shook his head.

"Glenn, just do this, it will be no pro-"

"Hi Rick!" Maggie said when she saw Rick walking into the cafeteria, holding baby Judith.

"Morning guys." Rick said and sat down next to Carl.

Glenn sighed, this was going to be a long day, he thought.

/

Glenn was waiting impatiently for Rick to walk out of the bathroom. While the group was decorating and getting everything ready for tonight, Glenn had to make sure that Rick stayed away from the cafeteria and didn't find out about their surprise.

"Hi Glenn." Rick said when he walked out of the bathroom and noticed Glenn. "What are you doing here?" He added.

"Oh you know, just waiting for my pal Rick." Glenn nervously laughed and playfully punched Rick's shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Rick asked when he noticed Glenn's strange behavior.

"Yeah I'm fine." Glenn said, trying to look everywhere but at Rick.

"I actually wanted to talk to you." Rick said while he and Glenn started walking towards the cell-block. "Judith is getting bigger and bigger every day, and soon she will need new clothes. Maybe me and you can make a run next week, we also need to find some ammo and food."

"Yeah sounds good." Glenn said but froze when he saw that Rick was walking towards the cafeteria.

"W-What are you doing Rick?" Glenn asked, suddenly feeling nervous.

"I just need to grab some water." Rick shrugged and moved to open the door, but Glenn jumped in the way, blocking the door from Rick.

"What the hell Glenn?" Rick asked shocked.

"You can't go in there!" Glenn said.

"Why not?" Rick asked and crossed his arms.

"Daryl and Carol are having sex in there!" Glenn covered his mouth. _Oh shit, _he thought, _they were going to kill him. _

"What?" Rick asked, obviously shocked.

"Yeah, on my last run Daryl asked me to crab some condoms. And Carol told Maggie that they had been sleeping together for a few weeks, I saw them go into the cafeteria together only a few minutes ago."

Rick stood there, his mouth hanging open, and just stared at Glenn.

"Wow" He said and scratched his head, "I knew, they were close but-"Rick trailed off.

"I know, it was a shock for me too." Glenn said and nodded. _Nice going dumbass. _

"I'm gonna see if Hershel has some water." Rick said and turned around, walking towards the cell-block. Glenn let out a breath that he didn't realize he had been holding. _Just a few more hours, _he thought.

/

"Hi" Rick smiled when he saw Glenn walk into the cell-block. Glenn gave a small wave in return and sat down in front of Rick, watching as he cleaned his gun.

"Have you seen Michonne?" Rick asked when he had finished cleaning his Python and secured it back in its holster.

"I think she's in the kitchen, why?" Glenn asked and nervously started playing with a pen that was on the table.

"I need to talk to her, ask her if she wants to join us on that run." Rick said and stood up. But then Glenn realized, Michonne was in the kitchen with Beth, making dessert for tonight, Rick couldn't go in there.

"No Rick, wait! I have a better idea." Glenn said and stood up as well, and was now panicking.

"Are you alright?" Rick asked concerned.

"Let's go fishing!" Glenn suggested.

"What?"

"Or have a picnic, it's been so long since I've been on a picnic."

"Glenn seriously, are you-"

"Hey want to hear a joke?" Glenn asked, "Roses are grey, violets are grey, I'm a dog."

"GLENN" Rick shouted, which shut Glenn up. "You've been acting strange all day, are you sure you're alright?" Glenn took a few calming breaths and let out a nervous chuckle.

"I'm fine, never been better." He said, but Rick wasn't convinced. After feeling Glenn's forehead for fever, he sighed and ran his hand thru his hair. "You don't have a fever, but sit down." Rick handed Glenn a bottle of water, and after drinking half the bottle, Glenn sighed and put it back on the table.

"I'm going to find Hershel, let him check on you." Rick mumbled and walked out of the cell-block.

/

After an awkward conversation with Hershel, Rick and Glenn were now sitting outside, enjoying the sunny day.

"It's nice to be finally able to relax." Rick sighed.

"Yep, haven't had the change to do that often for the past year." Glenn agreed.

"I was thinking about getting some cool weapon on our next run." Glenn said after a few minutes of silence, Rick chuckled and shook his head.

"Like a flame thrower or a katana like Michonne." Glenn added.

"That reminds me," Rick said and stood up, "I have to talk to Michonne." _Damn it, _Glenn cursed in his head, _I forgot about that. _But he decided to handle the situation much calmer this time, partly because if he would act like he did before, Rick would make him lie in bed for the next few days.

"Uhm Rick?" Glenn said and stood up. Rick turned around and looked at Glenn, waiting for him to continue. But Glenn didn't have and excuse for him not to talk to her, he really did have to think ahead the next time.

"Daryl wanted to talk to you." Glenn finally said after remembering that Daryl had gone hunting for tonight, he saw him come back a few minutes ago and was probably skinning his kill.

"About what?" Rick asked and waited for Glenn to catch up with him.

"He has a problem." Glenn answered, _oh no, this was not going to end well. _

"What kind of problem?"

"With Carol." Glenn said and prayed that he wasn't going to say anything stupid.

"Is everything alright between those two?" Rick asked.

"Yeah it's just…Daryl can't..." _Say he loves her. Get her more flowers. Find more condoms. _"Get it up." Glenn almost face palmed, of all the things he could have said…

"Get what up?" Rick asked.

"You know… _it." _

"What? And he wants to talk to me?" Rick asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah, said he would be more comfortable talking to you." Glenn answered, making a mental note to say his final goodbyes to Maggie before Daryl killed him.

Rick stood still for a few seconds, before walking towards the bench where Daryl usually skinned his kills, "Let's go talk to Daryl." He said and Glenn walked behind him, thinking that it probably wasn't _that_ painful to get pierced by an arrow.

/

"Hi Daryl." Rick said and crouched in front of Daryl who was currently skinning a rabbit.

"Rick" Daryl answered shortly without looking up.

"Glenn told me about your… problem." Rick sighed. Daryl put down his knife and looked at Rick.

"What?"

"And don't worry, if it makes you feel better, it has happened to me a couple of times." Rick said and put a hand on Daryl's shoulder. Daryl stared at Rick's hand for a few seconds before looking at Glenn.

"And it's probably hard to get in the mood with walkers around." Rick added.

"What?" Daryl asked again, he had no clue what Rick was talking about.

"It happens too all guys." Rick said, it took Daryl a few seconds but he finally understood what he was talking about. But instead of reacting like he should, he glared at Glenn and cleared his throat. This was probably some lie that Glenn had made up to make sure that Rick didn't find out about the party.

"Right… that problem." He said calmly, still looking at Glenn like he might kill him.

"I'm not really sure what to tell you… but you can always talk to me."Rick said and stood up.

"I'll keep that in mind." Daryl said, Rick and Glenn started to walk back to the cell-block and Glenn could feel Daryl staring at him, probably planning how he was going to kill him.

/

"To the birthday boy!" Maggie yelled and raised her glass. The other's cheered as well, happy that the night had been a success.

"You really didn't have to go thru this much trouble." Rick said and took another sip of his beer.

"It's the least we could do." Hershel said and patted Rick's shoulder.

"But we couldn't have done this without Glenn." Carl laughed. Glenn smiled and rubbed his sore shoulder where Daryl had punched him earlier, he was stronger than he looked.

"I was wondering why he was acting so weird today." Rick laughed and the others laughed as well.

"I really believed that Carol and Daryl had slept together." He added. Daryl choked on his beer and Glenn's eyes went wide.

"What?" Carol laughed.

"It just slipped out! I told you guys I was a horrible liar." Glenn defended himself. The group laughed again and enjoyed the rest of the night happy and with no worries about the outside world.


End file.
